What do You Want from Me?
by denayaira
Summary: Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me? ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, song-fic, one-shot, 4713 words. Last installment of Black Victorian-universe, kelanjutan dari fanfic Don't Stop the Music dan Stop this Song. Happy NaruSasu Day!


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

**Warnings:**  
This is shounen ai, which means it's male x male story with some mature scenes; timeline maju mundur antara flashback dan present (ditandai dengan bold-italic dan normal); ditambah pula dengan OOCness yang mungkin membayang.

* * *

A little note here and there; ini merupakan kelanjutan sekaligus bagian terakhir dari kisah Naruto dan Sasuke di Black Victorian universe, jadi jauh lebih baik kalau sudah baca fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya (1) **Don't Stop the Music, **dan (2) **Stop this Song** sebelum membaca fanfic yang ini.

Berikut ini ringkasannya untuk yang mungkin tidak sempat membaca atau sekedar mengingatkan kembali:

_(1) Saat berusaha melepas stress Uzumaki Naruto bertemu dan berdansa dengan Uchiha Sasuke di club Black Victorian, mengejeknya 'Cinderella' karena Sasuke harus pulang sebelum jam 12, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Cinderella-nya itu justru calon official-partner untuk perusahaannya di rapat esok hari. (2) Setelah bertemu lagi, Naruto terus berusaha mengejar Sasuke, bahkan entah bagaimana berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sasuke dari kakaknya Itachi. Sayangnya, untuk alasan yang belum jelas Sasuke tidak mau mengacuhkan Naruto. Sampai suatu malam, Naruto memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang, dan akhirnya Sasuke mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang telah 'jatuh' untuk Naruto tidak peduli seberapa kuat ia berusaha menghindar._

* * *

**Happy NaruSasu Day!**

All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu. :)

* * *

"_**Cinderella, eh? Tak kusangka dia mengalami kejadian semacam itu."**_

"_**Hahaha! Saya malah tidak menyangka bahwa saya akan bertemu lagi dengannya di rapat ini!—Seperti ini."**_

"_**...Sungguh? Bukannya kau memang sudah mengincarnya supaya bisa membuat rapatmu sukses? Dan rapat ini sudah selesai, perusahaanmu juga sudah mendapatkan proyeknya. Jadi seharusnya kau berhenti sekarang, 'kan?"**_

"_**Eh? ...Maaf, maksud Anda...?"**_

"_**Ah," lelaki itu mendesah tanda mengerti. "Hn. **_**Nevermind**_**."**_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka berakhir dalam keadaan begini. Rasanya baru beberapa belas menit yang lalu Uzumaki Naruto menariknya memasuki pintu depan Black Victorian untuk kencan mereka yang entah ke berapa puluh kalinya, lalu tahu-tahu saja sekarang mereka sudah sampai ke ranjang di apartemennya dengan setengah kesadaran yang telah dikuasai oleh adrenalin, libido, dan alkohol.

"Ngh, Naruto—" ia mencoba memanggil pria muda yang satu di tengah deraan kecupan dan gigitan di lehernya. Diraihnya kepala dengan rambut pirang berantakan milik Naruto, berusaha menahan pria itu agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh, tapi nampaknya tidak juga berhasil. Padahal ia belum sempat menyalakan penghangat di ruang apartemennya ini, tapi bahkan tanpa itupun ia tak merasa kedinginan karena panas dari tubuh lelaki yang berada di atasnya sudah menguasainya. Malah dirasakannya rona merah yang seharusnya hanya merayapi wajahnya saja, sekarang mulai menyebar ke leher dan tubuhnya.

"Naruto, st—"

Usaha Sasuke untuk mengucapkan kata itu terhenti saat bibirnya dipagut oleh lelaki yang satu. Lelaki pirang itu kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya di sela bibir Sasuke, kembali menantangnya untuk saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Ketimbang bisa menghentikannya, Sasuke malah terikut arusnya, merasakan sisa alkohol berbaur dengan aroma mint dari mulut pria itu, dan terus berusaha mengecapinya seakan itu merupakan candu.

Di tengah panasnya suhu tubuh mereka yang berbaur karena posisi mereka sekarang, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan jari-jari kuat Naruto menyelip dari bawah kemeja biru dongkernya, menjejaki senti demi senti kulitnya, sampai akhirnya menyentuh satu titik sensitifnya di sana. Namun itulah yang justru membuat Sasuke akhirnya berhasil meraih sisa-sisa kesadarannya, menyingkirkan kabut nafsu untuk memijak kembali pada sisi realitasnya—

"Kubilang berhenti, Idiot!"

—dan mengakhiri semuanya dengan satu tinju dari tangan kanannya, tepat ke sisi kiri wajah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyesali tindakannya saat ia mendapati Naruto memegangi pipi kirinya yang pasti akan memar, sembari terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak mampu ia jelaskan. Mungkin karena ia memang belum menyalakan lampu, sehingga satu-satunya sumber penerangan di apartemen lantai 24 miliknya ini hanyalah cahaya-cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung yang berada di seberang jalan. Meski samar, setidaknya Sasuke masih bisa melihat emosi-emosi ini dari mata biru itu; kesadaran yang mulai kembali, rasa kesal yang berangsur berubah menjadi rasa marah, gairah yang mulai terhapus, dan yang paling jelas terlihat di atas itu semua... _luka_.

Tetapi Sasuke tak sempat melihat lebih banyak karena sang pemilik mata biru memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan berubah posisi. Naruto melepaskan sentuhannya pada Sasuke sama sekali, berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa abu-abu yang berada hampir dua meter dari sana.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Hanya dua kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Naruto sembari ia menyandarkan dirinya pada bahu sofa dan mengerling padanya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menyahut. Ia bergerak mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan merapikan kancing-kancing kemejanya yang sempat menjadi korban jari-jari gesit Naruto. Ditariknya napas panjang sambil menutupi wajahnya sejenak, lalu dilanjutkan dengan gerakan jemarinya untuk menyisiri rambutnya—menahan diri agar tidak bertindak konyol seperti menarik rambutnya karena frustasi. Ia menjawab setelah menarik satu napas panjang lagi.

"_I just... need you to slow it down, okay?_"

"'_Slow it down__', huh...?_" didengarnya sang Uzumaki membeo. Nampaknya jawaban itu juga yang membuat pria di atas sofa abu-abunya itu membuang wajah lalu mendengus penuh cemoohan sebelum menyahuti kalimatnya lagi. "Setelah menunggu lebih dari lima bulan dengan puluhan kencan mulai dari _dinner, lunch, jogging_, dansa, sampai acara jalan-jalan sore dengan anjingku, kau masih memintaku bersabar? Aku tak salah dengar, 'kan? Umur kita sudah mendekati tiga puluh tapi _progress_ kita bahkan lebih lambat dari anak belasan tahun! Kau yakin kau tidak lahir di zaman yang salah, Uchiha?"

Mendengar balasan itu sang Uchiha muda tertunduk dalam, diremasnya kuat _bedcover_ berwarna _midnight blue_ yang menutupi kasurnya. Tidak, tidak. Bukan untuk menahan tangis, justru sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar ia tidak bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menerjang Naruto dengan bogem kedua untuk malam ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau dariku?" kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke tanpa getar meski sesungguhnya beragam emosi mulai bergumul dan berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Kata-kata selanjutnya juga keluar begitu saja mengikuti kemarahannya. "Ada banyak pelacur di _Black Victorian_ tadi kalau kau sekedar mencari tempat pelampiasan untuk nafsumu."

Sasuke tak sempat menunggu balasan dari Naruto karena ketiadaan jawaban bagi kalimatnya itu malah digantikan dengan sebuah tarikan kuat di kerah kemejanya beserta sepasang mata biru yang tiba-tiba saja berada hanya beberapa senti di hadapan wajahnya, berkilat dengan amarah.

"_Seriously,_ Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya. Luka dan sakit kembali berbaur dengan mata biru itu—_atau mungkin memang masih di sana sedari tadi dan belum sempat hilang_—dan sekarang dua emosi itu kali ini terlihat jauh lebih jelas dari tadi. "_After all these times? You're asking me this f*cking question after all that we've been through?_"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Entah dia tidak mau menjawab atau memang tidak lagi mampu menjawab. Ia juga tidak mampu terus-terusan dihadapkan dengan begitu banyak emosi yang membakar mata biru itu, sehingga ia mengalihkan tatapannya dan hampir menunduk tanpa ia sadari.

Satu hempasan napas keras dan tarikan di kerahnya itu terlepas. Saat Sasuke menegakkan lehernya lagi, didapatinya pria yang satu telah memunggunginya, melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartemennya.

"_I'm tired of this_," katanya, tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajah apalagi mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

Suara debam pintu yang tertutup adalah suara terakhir yang Sasuke dengar pada malam itu.

* * *

**What do You Want from Me?  
**A Naruto Fanfiction | By Nad

* * *

"_**Kau yakin itu bukan nafsu?"**_

"_**...Eh?"**_

"_**Kau yakin bahwa kau benar-benar tertarik padanya—bukan karena fisiknya?"**_

_**Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Ekspresinya berganti. Tak ada lagi sisa senyum di wajahnya, dan dengan tenang ia menjawab,"Mungkin, mungkin itu nafsu. Tapi, di saat yang sama, aku merasakan banyak perasaan yang lebih besar lagi dari itu."**_

* * *

Sasuke melepaskan _mouse_ dari tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dengan satu hembusan napas. Pekerjaannya memang belum selesai, tetapi bagian depan kepalanya mulai terasa sakit setelah melalui beberapa jam terakhir dengan menatap _monitor PC_ hampir tanpa henti untuk pekerjaannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk meraih pangkal hidungnya dan memijat ringan area di sana, berharap itu bisa melemaskan sarafnya dan mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang menyerang di sana.

Sementara itu, diraihnya ponsel dari atas meja dengan tangan kanan, lalu ia menyentuh layar di ponselnya itu untuk membuka kunci dan mengecek apa yang tertera di monitornya.

Sudah jam 4.43 sore. Tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab, juga tidak ada pesan baru.

Sasuke menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang tertahan lagi saat ia merasakan sakit kepalanya mendadak bertambah.

Hari ini tepat dua minggu sudah Naruto tidak menghubunginya sejak pertengkaran di apartemennya itu. _Dua minggu._ Selama dua minggu penuh tidak ada satupun pesan maupun telpon dari pria itu, tidak ada acara terbangun kelewat pagi karena suara bel berisik yang ditekan terus-menerus, tidak ada kunjungan tiba-tiba di jam makan siang beserta bungkusan plastik besar berisi dua porsi ramen jumbo, tidak ada mobil Aston Martin hitam yang bertengger menungguinya di tempat parkir sepulang kantor, dan tidak ada Oshiruko-_chan_—_anjing Pomeranian berwarna cokelat kemerahan milik si Uzumaki_—yang tiba-tiba saja menerjang ke arahnya setiap kali ia berjalan keluar apartemen untuk membeli rokok sebelum petang.

Tidak. Ada. _Apapun_.

Anehnya ketimbang merasa nyaman, Sasuke malah merasa kehilangan. Mungkin karena itu pula hanya setelah tiga hari pertama, Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan menyingkirkan harga dirinya untuk mencoba menelpon, dan mungkin... _mungkin_, meminta maaf kepadanya. Tetapi, telponnya ke rumah malah tidak diangkat dan masuk ke _mail-box_. Telpon ke ponsel juga bernasib sama, atau malah bisa dibilang lebih parah, karena setelah itu ponsel Naruto justru tidak pernah aktif lagi setiap kali Sasuke mencoba menghubungi. Kunjungan Sasuke ke apartemen Naruto juga tidak membuahkan hasil tidak peduli seberapa lama ia mengetuk dan menunggui pintu depan maupun seberapa berisik ia menekan bel. Naruto sepertinya benar-benar berusaha untuk menjauhinya. Dan, sadar atau tidak sadar, sang Uchiha muda mulai kacau karena itu.

Dialog demi dialog dalam pertengkaran pertama mereka itu (_pertama_, karena semua bantah-membantah konyol mereka selama ini sama sekali tidak serius seperti sekarang) terus saja terngiang di telinganya bagai kaset rusak. Begitupula dengan cara Naruto memandangnya saat ia berhasil mendorong lelaki muda itu dengan satu tumbukan di wajah, cengkraman di kerahnya yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut tetapi malah menyesal, serta rasa sesak yang terus saja membungkus dadanya sejak malam itu... bahkan sampai sekarang, terlebih tanpa keberadaan si Uzumaki muda di sisinya.

Bagaimana... kalau Naruto memang benar-benar marah padanya? Semarah itu sampai-sampai tidak ada sedikitpun kabar darinya dalam empat belas hari terakhir. Atau lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana kalau Naruto memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan mere—

...'Memutuskan'? _Heh._

Cahaya di mata oniks hitam Sasuke semakin meredup saat pemikirannya sampai ke kata itu. Mereka bahkan belum benar-benar bisa disebut sebagai 'pasangan', tidak peduli bahwa mereka memang sudah menjadi sangat dekat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di _club_ _Black Victorian_ lima bulan yang lalu. Ya, lima bulan. Lima bulan sudah lelaki pirang itu tidak berhenti mencoba mendekatinya setiap hari dan mereka belum juga resmi menjadi pasangan. Alasannya sudah pasti karena sang Uchiha Sasuke; Sasuke yang begitu brengsek, Sasuke yang belum juga bersedia menerimanya sebagai kekasih, Sasuke yang bahkan belum pula sudi mengucapkan kata cinta.

...Maka tak heran jika akhirnya Naruto akan muak juga padanya.

Sehembus napas panjang keluar lagi dari Sasuke. Ia sudah berhenti berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya itu dan menurunkan tangannya, lalu dikaitkannya jari-jarinya itu di hadapan dagu sembari terus mengambil posisi menyandar untuk punggungnya yang letih.

Naruto penting baginya.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengucapkan itu untuk membuat Naruto mengerti, 'kan? Berbalik dengan Naruto, ia bukan pria dengan banyak kata. Ia sering kali merasa tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak penting, apalagi mengucapkan kata-kata cinta hanya untuk membuat orang yang dicintainya itu paham tentang perasaannya. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga sadar bahwa ia belum pernah benar-benar bisa menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Dengan atau tanpa kata. Dan penyebabnya adalah—

Sang Uchiha muda segera memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang tertunduk hingga dahinya menyentuh jemarinya, menahan diri agar otaknya tidak sampai ke potongan kenangan masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Tidak. _Tidak_. Itu sudah berlalu. Naruto tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan _orang itu_. Rasengan Industries dan Uchiha's Inc sampai sekarang sudah bekerjasama dalam lebih dari satu proyek, dan salah satunya bahkan sudah dimulai sebelum mereka berdua saling mengenal. Rasengan Industries juga bukan perusahaan yang dijalankan dengan siasat busuk macam itu. Lagipula Naruto tidak selicik dia. Karena Naruto bukan dia.

Ya. _Naruto bukan dia._

Sasuke akhirnya membuka kembali kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Karena itu pula, entah bagaimana caranya, ia harus berbicara dengan Naruto secepatnya.

* * *

"_**Aku ingin lebih banyak mendengarkan suaranya. Mendengarnya mengobrol denganku, memanggil namaku, tertawa bersamaku. Hha, aku bahkan akan tetap menyukai suaranya meski ia menghinaku terus-terusan seperti semalam!"**_

* * *

Tepat delapan belas jam kemudian, Sasuke memutuskan untuk datang ke _main office_ Rasengan Industries, berdiri tepat di hadapan meja resepsionis, demi menanyakan keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto. Jika semua tempat yang berhubungan dengan Naruto sudah ia datangi dan semua nomor juga sudah ia hubungi, bisa jadi ini adalah jadi satu-satunya tempat terakhir baginya untuk mencari Naruto. Lagipula, di jam kantor seperti ini, jika Naruto memang ada di sini, seharusnya si idiot satu itu tidak akan bisa kabur lagi darinya.

"Jadi Anda ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto-_san_... kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama lengkap Anda? Tolong nama perusahaannya juga jika ada," wanita berseragam abu-abu yang rambut cokelatnya tergelung dalam sanggul rapi itu bertanya kepada Sasuke, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya lagi dari monitor.

"Uchiha," Sasuke menyahut. "Uchiha Sasuke, dari Uchiha's Inc." Ia menjawab tenang dengan pandangan lurus.

"Uchiha-_san_, apa sudah ada janji sebelumnya?"

Kali ini, butuh waktu lebih dari tiga detik sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membalas, "..._Belum_." Dan, oh, meja resepsionis yang tingginya sejajar dengan dada Sasuke ini juga tiba-tiba saja terlihat lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

Setelah mendengar suara ketikan lagi selama beberapa puluh detik, Sasuke mendengar wanita itu berbicara di telpon untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menutup telpon dan berkata, "Maaf, Anda belum bisa bertemu dengan Uzumaki-_san_."

Sasuke segera menegakkan lehernya dan memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan yang hampir tajam.

"Kenapa? Si idiot itu bilang apa padamu?" _Apa dia lagi-lagi menghindar dariku sampai-sampai tega mengusirku dari sini?_

Rasa terkejut terpancar dari raut wajah wanita itu saat ia berusaha menjawab, "M-maaf, maksud saya, Anda belum bisa bertemu dengan Uzumaki-_san_ karena beliau sekarang—"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara wanita lain di arah kiri lobby memotong kalimat sang resepsionis. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah tua dan bermata biru gelap sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_, 'kan, ya?" wanita itu bertanya lagi dengan senyum penuh harap.

_...Siapa dia?_

Rasanya wajah itu begitu familiar, begitu pula rambut merahnya yang panjang tergerai maupun kulit putih susu dan mata birunya yang bersinar. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak bisa mencocokkan wanita rupawan di hadapannya itu dengan nama manapun di otaknya. Ah, mungkin ia hanya salah satu klien atau entah siapa yang pernah ia temui di salah satu pesta yang pernah ia hadiri bersama sang kakak. Akhirnya, meski lemah, Sasuke mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Akan tetapi, anggukannya itu lalu berlanjut kepada hal yang sama sekali tidak diduganya.

"ASTAGAAA~!" wanita itu segera memekik senang, berlari menubruk, dan memeluknya erat. Salah satu tangan wanita itu yang tidak berada di punggungnya bahkan meraih dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. "Sasuke-_kun_ sudah besar begini! Makin tampan pula! Kenapa baru kelihatan lagi? Ibumu mana? Ya, ampun, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu-_ttebane_!"

Sasuke sukses kehabisan kata-kata.

"_A-ano_—" —_UGH, pelukannya makin erat saja!_—"—maaf, Anda siapa?"

Setelah dekapan itu terlepas dan hening sejenak, jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke hanyalah suara tawa sang wanita yang membahana ke seluruh lobi.

* * *

"_**Aku juga ingin mengenalnya lebih banyak. Aku ingin tahu hal apa yang ia benci. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia sukai. Tempat mana yang ia senangi. Film apa yang ia tonton. Lagu apa yang ia dengar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku."**_

* * *

Kurang dari sepuluh menit setelah pertemuannya dengan wanita aneh itu, Sasuke menemukan dirinya terduduk di salah satu kursi dari sebuah kedai kopi yang berada tepat di seberang Rasengan Industries. Wanita itu seenaknya saja menggamit tangannya lalu menariknya hingga ke sini dengan alasan bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke secara pribadi di sini, dan dengan sadar atau tidak sadar ia sama sekali tidak menyisakan kesempatan sedikitpun bagi Sasuke untuk menolak apalagi pergi.

"Aaah, sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak ketemu? Tahu-tahu kau sudah tinggi begini, padahal dulu kau kecil sekaliii! Aku masih ingat dulu kau seperti boneka mungil yang mengekori Itachi kemanapun dia pergi. Padahal sejak kembali dari Aussie setahun lalu aku sering mengunjungi Mikoto tapi tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Paling-paling aku hanya melihat Itachi sesekali. Apalagi sejak Mikoto bilang kau sudah pindah ke apartemenmu sendiri empat bulan lalu. Tak kusangka saat iseng-iseng mengantar Minato pagi-pagi begini, aku malah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Nah, ada urusan apa kau dengan Naruto?" wanita itu bertanya—_tepatnya bertanya lalu menjelaskan, berucap, dan bertanya lagi_—hampir tanpa jeda.

"...Anda _belum_ menjawab pertanyaan saya."

Mata biru itu melebar lagi sebelum kembali dipenuhi dengan rasa geli. Sambil terkekeh wanita itu berkata. "Oh! _Ha'i, ha'i_, _gomen na_, aku terlalu semangat sampai-sampai lupa menjawab!" Kekehannya berangsur menghilang sampai akhirnya yang tertinggal adalah senyum manis di wajahnya. "Aku istri Namikaze Minato, yang kebetulan juga sahabat baik ibumu sejak masa sekolah dulu." Wanita itu lalu meletakkan dagunya di punggung tangannya setelah ia menyandarkan kedua sikunya atas meja. "Atau mungkin lebih simpel lagi kalau kubilang nama gadisku Uzumaki Kushina, dan aku ibu Uzumaki Naruto yang tadi kaucari?"

Mata Sasuke hampir melebar mendengar itu, dan ia tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang mulai berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

..._Wait, what._ Tadi dia bilang apa? Istri Namikaze Minato? Bukankah itu berarti Naruto memang—

"Jadi?" senyum itu tak hilang dari wajah Kushina. "Kenapa kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk mencari Naruto?"

"Ah," Sasuke tersadar dari pemikirannya. "Itu—" Akhirnya mulutnya terkatup lagi dan ia terpaksa membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?

"...Jangan bilang dia membuat masalah lagi," Kushina membalas kalimat yang menggantung itu dengan nada rendah. "Apa dia berbuat jahil lagi? Mengambil pacar orang? Mengganggumu? Atau mengambil pacarmu, mungkin?" Ia melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, tapi Sasuke jelas bisa melihat bahwa senyuman itu sudah dilengkapi dengan kedutan yang mulai terbentuk di sudut wajah Kushina.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menyahut segera, berusaha menahan suaranya tidak bergetar. "Bukan begitu."

"Hm? Terus kenapa?" Kali ini rasa penasaran kembali melengkapi kilau di mata biru itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberi penjelasan kepada wanita ini tanpa harus berbohong padanya.

_Putramu mengejar-ngejarku setiap hari selama lima bulan penuh lamanya tanpa lelah, lalu menghilang begitu saja sejak kami bertengkar setelah bercumbu dan aku menolaknya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Karena itu aku datang kemari untuk berbicara dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengannya._

Oke, tidak mungkin begitu. Apalagi kalau mengingat bahwa Kushina mungkin belum tahu kalau putra semata wayangnya itu adalah seorang biseksual, boro-boro sedang berusaha untuk menjadi kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas seorang lelaki.

"Ada... seorang _teman_—" Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya, memandang pada cangkir _cappuccino_ yang belum ia sentuh, "—yang selama beberapa bulan ini dikejar oleh Naruto. Hubungan mereka sudah agak dekat, tetapi mereka bertengkar karena suatu masalah, dan Naruto berhenti menghubunginya. Jadi temanku ingin aku mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto."

Hn. _Nice_. Hanya ada sedikit sekali 'sensor' dan kedengarannya sangat mencurigakan. Ya, Tuhan, Sasuke benar-benar tidak cocok dengan urusan berbicara dari hati ke hati seperti ini!

"Hheee?" Kushina membelalak mendengar itu. "Si Cinderella itu bukan, ya?"

..._Eh?_

"_Ne, ne_, bagaimana orangnya? Namanya siapa? Mereka ada masalah apa?"

EH?

"Oh, ya, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

**EEEH?!**

"...A-aku juga kurang tahu mereka ada masalah apa," Sasuke tanpa sadar cepat-cepat menyahut sebelum ia diserang dengan pertanyaan lain lagi. "—Mereka juga tidak menceritakan detailnya padaku."

"Hoo, begitu ya? Hmm..." Kushina membalas. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tapi kalau memang si Cinderella itu, dia sudah pernah cerita padaku, sih... aku juga lupa tepatnya kapan, tiga bulan lalu mungkin. Tiba-tiba anak itu datang menanyaiku tentang hadiah, padahal ultahku sudah dirayakan enam hari sebelumnya. Dan sewaktu kutanyai untuk siapa, katanya seminggu lagi ulang tahunnya Cinderella—orang yang spesial baginya."

..._Ah_.

"Ya, ampun, Sasuke, kau tidak tahu seberapa gelinya aku mendengar kisah-kisah Naruto tentang temanmu itu!" Kushina terkekeh geli sembari memegangi perutnya. "Naruto mengeluh padaku karena dia sempat berkali-kali ditinggalkan si Cinderella di tempat parkir setelah jauh-jauh menjemputnya sepulang kantor, terus dia juga pernah dikunci di luar apartemen saat pertama kali mengantar orang itu sampai ke rumah. Malah katanya juga Cinderellanya itu orang yang sangat dingin, _introvert_, keras kepala, brengsek, dan egois."

_...Si __**idiot**__ ituuu—_

"Tapi Naruto juga bilang, Cinderella-nya ini sangat... apa ya? 'Indah'? Hu'um, indah. Terus kadang-kadang dia juga bisa sangat manis meski semuanya masih ditutupi dengan sikap angkuhnya. Menurutku sih, tipikal _tsundere_!" Wanita berambut merah itu berucap lagi sambil menahan geli. Tidak menyadari perubahan warna wajah pria muda di hadapannya yang lambat laun mulai dibubuhi rona kemerahan yang amat tipis. Sasuke masih mencoba menyembunyikan itu tentu.

"Jadi, yah, coba saja tenangkan temanmu..." Kushina berpangku dagu lagi. "Ia adalah orang yang penting bagi Naruto, jadi kurasa kalaupun mereka ada masalah dan Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap begitu, pasti ada alasannya. Yang pasti Naruto tidak mungkin akan terus-terusan tak memberi kabar atau mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan cara seperti itu, karena yang kutahu putraku bukan orang yang akan melarikan diri dari masalah."

Sasuke membalas setelah ia mencerna baik-baik balasan dari wanita yang entah bagaimana masih tampak muda dan sangat energik itu. "...Begitu?"

"Yep, begitulah-_ttebane_~" Kushina menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kali ini sang Uchiha bungsu tidak menahan dirinya agar tidak mengulum senyum meskipun amat tipis, dan menambahkannya dengan anggukan halus sebagai balasan.

* * *

"_**Di atas itu semua, aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin dia menjadi bagian dari hidupku, dan aku siap untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupnya—sekecil apapun itu. Bukan sekedar lewat, tapi jadi satu hal yang akan tinggal dan tetap di sana, tidak menghilang dalam waktu singkat.**_

* * *

"Hn, mobilku mogok... Entahlah, mungkin mesinnya yang bermasalah. Tangki bahan bakarnya masih _full_ dan tidak ada roda yang bocor." Tanpa melepaskan matanya dari kap mesin yang masih terbuka, Sasuke menjelaskan lewat ponsel kepada salah satu bawahannya di seberang sana. Ia mendengar balasan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh, memandang ke sekitar untuk mencari tahu di mana ia berada. "Tempatnya... hm. Sekitar dua blok dari apartemenku. Suruh mereka singgah di tempatku kalau butuh kuncinya." Ia memindahkan ponselnya dari tangan kanan ke kiri dan mendengar balasan lagi. Ditutupnya kap mobilnya. "Hn. Thanks."

_**BIB.**_

Sasuke menekan layar dan memutuskan hubungan. Dihelanya napas panjang sembari memandangi mobilnya. Bisa-bisanya benda berwarna putih bersih yang merupakan hadiah ibunya setahun lalu ini tiba-tiba melambat dan kemudian mati justru di saat ia sudah berada tidak jauh lagi dari apartemennya. Untung saja ia sedang berada di jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai sehingga ia sempat menghentikan dan meminggirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu saat ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres tanpa mengalami masalah yang berarti. Karena itu pula, saat ia sudah melakukan apapun sebisanya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya saja tidak akan mampu menyalakan lagi mobil ini sekarang, ketimbang duduk seperti orang bodoh dan menunggu lama di mobil, ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan pulang dengan kedua kakinya. Biar saja urusan mobil itu ditangani oleh anak buahnya nanti.

Sasuke merapatkan mantel panjangnya untuk menghalau dinginnya angin sore musim gugur yang berhembus ke arahnya. Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela mobilnya terkunci, ia mulai berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya. Saat ia berniat mengunci ponselnya dengan tangan kanan, pandangan matanya tertumbuk lagi pada satu nama di daftar panggilan keluar miliknya. Kembali dibacanya satu nama yang nomornya belum juga aktif meski Sasuke sudah berusaha menghubunginya setelah pertemuan dengan ibu Naruto dua hari lalu.

Ia menekan lagi nama itu.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, nada sambung yang terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya sempat mengejutkan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar nada sambung lagi di nomor ini setelah dua minggu lamanya.

Dan mungkin, mungkin saja kali ini telponnya akan—

_**BIB.**_

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan rasa menggelitik di dasar perutnya saat ia membuka mulut dan menarik napas sebelum memanggil nama itu.

"...Naruto?"

Tidak ada balasan dari seberang sana. Tapi dari suara ruang yang terdengar, Sasuke tahu Naruto _sedang_ mendengarnya.

_Shit__._

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau bicara denganku," Sasuke berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, diteruskannya langkahnya di terotoar meski ia tak lagi bisa fokus ke jalan yang berada di hadapannya. "Kau bahkan boleh menutup telponnya nanti, tapi—dengarkan aku dulu."

Naruto masih belum membalas. Namun Sasuke tidak mau membuang kesempatan—_yang mungkin saja menjadi terakhir dan satu-satunya ini_—sehingga ia melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"_You have to know that... I'm asking you to slow it down because_—" Sasuke menahan napasnya sejenak, "—_because I'm afraid_."

Ia lalu menyadari bahwa ia sudah menggunakan bahasa Inggris secara refleks, dan entah kenapa merasa bisa lebih jujur dengan itu. Sasuke tentu sadar bahwa saat ini ia harus menggunakan cara apapun untuk membuat lelaki yang satu mengerti apa yang ingin ia utarakan, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Sayangnya masih belum ada balasan juga. Bahkan tak ada pula suara napas yang terdengar. Heh, Naruto tidak menekan tombol _dial_ lalu membiarkan apalagi melempar ponselnya hingga berada di ujung ruangan, 'kan?

"Tidak ada... tidak ada yang salah denganmu, Naruto. Bukan kau, tapi _aku_. _You know, you are... you're beau_—" ..._Beautiful? Oh, come on, Sasuke! Meracau itu ada batasnya!_

Pria yang matanya beriris hitam kelam itu tentunya segera menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri saat ia menyadari kurangnya korelasi dalam kalimatnya. Ia melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing teratas kemejanya lalu menghirup lebih banyak oksigen dengan paru-parunya. Pria muda ini masih mencoba menghilangkan kekacauan yang tiba-tiba saja tercipta di benaknya saat ia melanjutkan.

"_Thanks. Thank you for loving me, because you're doing it perfectly."_

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu mobil yang dibuka lalu ditutup. Sayangnya, _lagi-lagi_, belum ada balasan.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku yang dulu... kau mungkin hanya butuh waktu sebulan untuk menjatuhkanku. _There might have been a time when I would give myself away. Once upon a time I'd love you too much to even give a damn. But that time... there was this man—this _bastard_, who used me with it_."

_Ah. Finally._

Sasuke menahan matanya agar tidak terpejam, memusatkan pandangan ke kendaraan yang berlalulalang di sisi kanannya. Berusaha agar ia tidak mengingat bayangan menyedihkan tentang dirinya sendiri dua tahun lalu; rasa letih maupun sakit yang ia derita di bagian bawah tubuhnya, _hangover_ yang menghantam kepala dan lambungnya, juga gambaran tentang lelaki bangsat yang dulu ia sebut 'kekasihnya' sedang tersenyum licik sembari memegang sebuah _flashdrive__—__flashdrive_ milik Sasuke yang berisi data rahasia dan penting milik Uchiha's Inc.

Ya, Tuhan, mengingatnya saja sudah cukup membuat Sasuke tidak tahu dia ingin meraung murka atau menangis terisak atau keduanya. Mungkin jika Itachi tidak terlebih dahulu membalas dengan membuat perusahaan si brengsek itu bangkrut dan menuntutnya sampai ia mendekam seumur hidup di penjara, Sasuke akan jadi orang pertama yang akan datang ke sana dan membunuhnya detik ini juga.

"_I don't know how to tell you this. And I... I-I don't know how to make you understand. It's just—_" Sang Uchiha muda berhenti lagi saat suaranya mulai bergetar. "_Just... don't give up, okay? I'm working it out. It really messed me up and I need a second to breath. Maybe it's not now. Not tomorrow. Maybe not even next year. But I promise, I promise I won't let you down. So... so, just keep coming around and don't—please, don't__—_don't give up on me."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke menahan napas sejenak lagi sebelum ia berusaha memanggil nama lelaki itu dengan agak ragu. "Naruto...?"

_**TUUT TUUT TUUT.**_

Langkahnya terhenti dan dipandanginya ponselnya dengan rasa tak percaya.

_Diputus?! Apa-apaan?!_

Oke, mungkin tadi Sasuke memang sudah mempersilakan Naruto untuk menutup telponnya. Tadi dia mungkin rela jika Naruto masih marah setelah mendengar semua penuturannya. Dan, _tadi,_ mungkin dia bahkan akan mengerti kalau Naruto memutuskan telpon di tengah jalan. Tapi tak ia sangka bahwa Naruto akan benar-benar melakukan itu!

_Si idiot itu—!_

Dengan kesal Sasuke malah menyalahi niatnya sendiri dan tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menekan tombol di _touch screen_-nya dan menghubungi kembali ke nomor itu. Lalu saat nada sambung mulai terdengar lagi di _speaker_-nya, tepat di punggungnya malah terdengar...

'_**I couldn't say 'I love you', nor 'goodbye' to you, only I was left here, incomplete—'**_

Ringtone_ itu... Naruto!_

Belum sempat Sasuke berbalik untuk memastikan, sepasang lengan kuat sudah keburu membungkus tubuhnya dari belakang. Malah Sasuke juga bisa merasakan orang yang sama menyelip dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahunya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, entah karena rasa terkejut atau karena apa yang dilakukan pria di belakangnya itu.

"N-N-Naruto?"

"_Dear God, we're so clichéééééé_." Suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu akhirnya terdengar di telinganya.

"Hah?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan berbalik, mendapati Naruto menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau aku harus ke Amerika sejak tanggal tujuh dulu, ya? Aku ditugaskan mengawasi pembukaan cabang baru di NY. Terus sialnya _handphone_-ku ketinggalan."

Sasuke menahan diri agar mulutnya tidak ternganga, sama sekali tidak mampu membalas apa-apa.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menghapal nomormu dan _e-mail_-mu atau menyimpannya di tempat lain. _Mendokuse_, Sasukeee."

Kali ini Sasuke tak lagi menahan tangannya sampai ia menunduk dan menyentuh dahi dengan frustasi dalam posisi _facepalm_. Jadi semua kekhawatirannya selama dua minggu terakhir ini...?

Seakan mengerti pemikiran Sasuke, si pirang segera meraih tubuh lelaki yang tingginya hampir menyerupainya itu dan mendekapnya. Tak lupa ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke sembari berkata, "Sudahlah. Toh aku sudah di sini. Aku rindu sekali padamu, kau tahu. _Now I know that you love me too, I'm sooo willing to comeback no matter how many times you chase me away, Cin-de-re-lla!_"

"L-lepaskan!" Sasuke berseru dengan agak terbata, menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak merona sembari ia bergerak meronta dan berusaha lepas dari dekapan sang Uzumaki. "Lagipula kapan aku bilang kalau aku cinta padamu, bodoh?"

"Tuh, barusan."

"...Tuhan, kenapa Kau pertemukan aku dengan idiot satu ini..."

"'Cause I'm beautiful~ beautiful~ _beautiful_~"

"_Naruto!_"

* * *

"_**Aku memang kurang bisa menjelaskannya, dan aku sadar kalau kami memang baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi yang kutahu, ia berbeda. Dan aku menginginkannya. Seluruhnya."**_

_**Sinar emosi yang ia lihat di mata biru milik si lelaki Uzumaki yang lebih muda hanya dua tahun darinya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Itachi paham.**_

"_**...Hn. Aku mengerti." Itachi lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya itu. "Kemarikan ponselmu."**_

"_**Ponsel?" Naruto bertanya bingung.**_

"_**Kau mau kuberikan nomor adikku atau tidak?"**_

"_**...Eh? Ah! Sure!"**_

_**[FIN]**_

* * *

.

.

.

TRIVIA #halah

**[1]** Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event Shrine dan berhasil masukin tiga prompts sekaligus.

1. Musim gugur: the season is saying enough.

2. Lyrics-quote: ringtone Naruto, bebeh? Itu terjemahan ending ke-23 Shippuuden, dinyanyikan sama Mucc dengan judul Mother, yang lirik maupun clipnya oh-so-very-hinty sekali. *penyetin Kyuubi!Naru*

3. Future: mereka 'kan udah gede-gede trus ini ngambil timeline lima bulan setelah fic terakhir, jadi—oke, yang ini mungkin maksa. #pletaks

**[2]** Dialog Naruto yang nge-tease Sasuke sambil dengan narsisnya nyebut dirinya _beautipul beautipul_ itu... yeah, bisa dinyanikan dengan nada reff salah satu lagu terkenal dari girlband Cherryb*lle. Anggap aja lagu balasannya. #dzigh

**[3]** Kalau sempat membaca (ulang, maybe?) bagian pertama dan kedua dari trilogi ini dulu terus langsung ke sini pasti berasa deh jomplangnya. Style nulis dan karakterisasinya emang beda banget ya? Bahkan dari judulnya aja yang ini udah lain sendiri. Aslinya saya malah niat mau bikin ini jadi super-angst (dan saya bikin songfic ini karena tiap kali denger lagunya yang langsung kebayang ya galaunya Sasuke ntu) tapi entah kenapa malah jadi gagal-angst-tapi-juga-gagal-humor begini. Karakterisasinya juga... oh, well, toh sudah lima bulan berlalu. Anggap saja Naruto dan Sasuke di fanfic sebelumnya itu yang masih pada jaim karena lagi pada tepe dan mereka emang baru ketemu. Betul? #rasenchidoried

**[4]** Untuk yang masih nggak paham apaan itu kalimat yang ditebelin dan diitalic, monggo baca lagi dari atas semuanya yang bold-italic itu aja dari awal. Kalo masih belum ngerti juga, hints-nya ada di ringkasan dan fanfic kedua.

**[5]** Ada satu kalimat dari adik saya setelah membaca fanfic pertama dari universe ini yang membuat saya tercenung setiap kali mengingatnya, bahkan lebih dari dua tahun lamanya setelah saya menulis fanfic itu. Waktu itu dia bilang, "_Bukannya kalau begini... kesannya Sasuke sama Naruto itu dekat cuma karena nafsu, ya?_" Nah. This fic is my answer.

Draftnya udah jadi kemarin, dan baru selesai nambahin deskripsi dan finishing-nya sekarang. Kepala saya rasanya oleng dan badan saya nggak enak sedari pagi, mana router saya di rumah rusak jadi wifi saya lagi mati. #ganyambungNad Jadi kalo ada kesalahan seperti typo atau missword atau grammar dialognya yang perlu dibenerin langsung aja kasih tahu sama saya ya. *siapin susu stobeli selusin* ...terus saya jadi rambling panjang banget ya ini. Tapi ngarepnya sih ada yang bisa rambling lebih panjang lagi dari saya di kotak repiu. *wink, wink* #didor

Any comments will be loved. Last but not least, thanks for reading!


End file.
